In telecommunications systems having a telecommunications transmission path between a message source and a message sink, transmitting and receiving appliances are used for message processing and transmission, in which
1) the message processing and message transmission may take place in a preferred transmission direction (simplex operation) or in both transmission directions (duplex operation), PA1 2) the message processing is analogue or digital, PA1 3) the message transmission via the long-distance transmission path is a wire-free--for example in accordance with various radio standards such as DECT, GSM, WACS or PACS, IS-54, PHS, PDC etc.--(see IEEE Communications Magazine, January 1995, Pages 50 to 57; D. D. Falconer et al: "Time Division Multiple Access Methods for Wireless Personal Communications") PA1 (1) in the form of an image, PA1 (2) as the spoken word, PA1 (3) as the written word, PA1 (4) as an encrypted word or image. PA1 1) no authentication-relevant information for example the AC word (Authentication Code)] may be transmitted via the RNT radio interface for registration of the telecommunications appliances in the RNT telecommunications subsystem, PA1 2) no authentication-relevant information [for example the AC word (Authentication Code)] may be stored in the telecommunications interfaces for the registration of the telecommunications appliances in the RNT telecommunication subsystem.
"Message" is a generic term which covers both the information and the physical representation (signal). Despite a message having the same information, different signal forms may occur. Thus, for example, a message relating to an item may be transmitted
The type of transmission in accordance with (1) . . . (3) is in this case normally characterized by continuous (analogue) signals, while non-continuous signals (e.g. pulses, digital signals) are normally used for the type of transmission in accordance with (4).
On the basis of this general definition of a telecommunications system, the invention relates to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to a method for coupling telecommunications terminal end points to a hybrid telecommunications system, in particular an RNT-specific telecommunications system.
Hybrid telecommunications systems are, for example, telecommunications systems which contain different wire-free and/or wire-based telecommunications subsystems. In order to represent the large number of hybrid telecommunications systems, FIG. 1 shows, on the basis of the documents "Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik" (Telecommunications electronics) Berlin 45 (1995) Issue 1, pages 21 to 23 and Issue 3 pages 29 and 30, a "PSTN (ISDN){character pullout}RLL/WLL" telecommunications system using an ISDN telecommunications subsystem (Public Switched Telecommunications Network (Integrated Services Digital Network){character pullout}Radio Local Loop/Wireless Local Loop) (see document "Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik" (Telecommunications electronics), Berlin 45, Parts: 1 to 10, P1: (1991) Issue 3, pages 99 to 102; P2: (1991) Issue 4, pages 138 to 143; P3:(1991) Issue 5, pages 179 to 182 and Issue 6, pages 219 to 220; P4: (1991) Issue 6, pages 220 to 222 and (1992) Issue 1, pages 19 to 20; P5: (1992) Issue 2, pages 59 to 62 and (1992) Issue 3, pages 99 to 102; P6: (1992) Issue 4, pages 150 to 153; P7: (1992) Issue 6, pages 238 to 241; P8: (1993) Issue 1, pages 29 to 33; P9: (1993) Issue 2, pages 95 to 97 and (1993) Issue 3, pages 129 to 135; P10: (1993) Issue 4, pages 187 to 190;) and an RLL/WLL telecommunications subsystem.
The RLL/WLL telecommunications subsystem is in this case preferably designed as a DECT/GAP system (Digital Enhanced (previously: European) Cordless Telecommunication; see (1): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik 42 (Telecommunications electronics 42) (1992) Jan./Feb. No. 1, Berlin, Germany; U. Pilger "Struktur des DECT-Standards" (Structure of the DECT standard), pages 23 to 29 in conjunction with the ETSI publication ETS 300175-1 . . . 9, October 1992; (2): Telcom Report 16 (1993), No. 1 J. H. Koch: "Digitaler Komfort fur schnurlose Telekommunikation--DECT-Standard eroffnet neue Nutzungsbiete", [Digital convenience for cordless telecommunications--DECT standard opens up new fields of use], pages 26 and 27;(3): tec 2/93--Das technische Magazin von Ascom "Wege zur universellen mobilen Telekommunikation", (The technical magazine of Ascom "Ways for universal mobile telecommunication"), pages 35 to 42; (4): Philips Telecommunication Review Vol. 49, No. 3, September 1991, R. J. Mulder: "DECT, a universal cordless access system"; (5): WO 93/21719 (FIGS. 1 to 3 with associated description); Generic Access Profile; see ETSI Publication prETS 300444, April 1995, Final Draft, ETSI, FR). The DECT/GAP-specific RLL/WLL telecommunications subsystem according to the DECT/GAP standard has a Fixed Part FP with, for example, an ISDN interface to an ISDN network and a Portable Part PP with, for example, an ISDN interface to ISDN Terminal Endpoints TE.
The wire-free connection technique RLL (Radio in the Local Loop), for example including a DECT system, is in this case intended to make ISDN services available to the ISDN subscriber on standard ISDN interfaces.
The use of radio channels (for example DECT) in classical cable-based telecommunications subsystems, such as the ISDN, is becoming increasingly important, particularly against the background of future alternative network operators without their own complete cable network.
The RLL/WLL telecommunications subsystem can alternatively also be designed as a GSM system (Groupe Speciale Mobile or Global System for Mobile Communication; see Informatik Spektrum (Information spectrum) 14 (1991) June, No. 3, Berlin, Germany; A. Mann: "Der GSM Standard--Grundlage fur digitale europaische Mobilfunknetz" (the GSM standard--Basis of digital European mobile radio network), pages 137 to 152). Furthermore, other options for the implementation of an RLL/WLL telecommunications subsystem are the systems mentioned initially as well as future systems which are based on the known multiple access methods FDMA, TDMA, CDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access, Time Division Multiple Access, Code Division Multiple Access) and hybrid multiple access methods formed from them.
One specific application of the wire-free connection technique RLL (Radio in the Local Loop) is the RNT principle (Radio Network Termination), based on the ISDN basic connection technique.
FIG. 2 shows a DECT/GAP-specific RNT telecommunications subsystem, in which the fixed part FP has a telecommunications connection to the public telecommunications network and an RNT device RNT.sub.n, which carries out the function of the portable part PP according to FIG. 1 and has a number "n" of telecommunications connections to telecommunications terminal end points TE.sub.1. . . TE.sub.n (e.g. n=3). When the DECT/GAP-specific RNT device RNT.sub.n (cordless telephone connection) is used, this must be registered at the public fixed part FP.
By virtue of the administration technique, the RNT device RNT.sub.n has only a single unique IPUI identity (International Portable User Identity). If this RNT device RNT.sub.n is installed in an apartment block having a number of terminal end point subscribers TE.sub.1. . . TE.sub.n and if, for example, and if, for example, only one of the subscribers, for example the subscriber TE.sub.1, wishes to have a connection to the telecommunications network at the time when the RNT device RNT.sub.n is installed, then the RNT device RNT.sub.n is registered for the subscriber TE.sub.1, by the service technician, locally, on commissioning as a unit at the public fixed point FP. As a consequence of this registration, only the connection of the subscriber TE.sub.1 has access authorization to the fixed part FP and thus to the public network PSTN, ISDN.
For registration, the surface technician has to enter, via a telephone which is connected to the RNT device RNT.sub.n, a unique PARK identity word (Portable Access Rights Key) which is specific to the fixed part, and an AC word (Authentication Code). The AC word is a PIN word (Personal Identity Number) in order to allow access to the fixed part FP. During the registration process, the RNT device RNT.sub.n, which carries out the function of the portable part PP, and the fixed part FP calculate--in accordance with ETSI publication ETS 300175-7, October 1992, pages 1 to 104 and, in particular page 10--a UAK value UAK1 (User Authentication Key).
If, as time goes by, for example after a time interval, other subscribers in the apartment block wish to be connected to the RNT device RNT.sub.n and thus be given access authorization to the fixed part FP, then a service technician has to carry out the registration process described above, locally, every time. This is associated with high complexity and, accordingly, high costs.